Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of offering point of interest location and navigation information. For example, businesses often have associated location information. The address of a physical store of a business may be such location information. The businesses may provide this information via a website. However, websites often do not have physical location information that may be automatically directed to user storage. For example, a business owner may visually show a map location of his business. Users may then manually save the location information. For example, users may look up addresses from map providers and manually save address information or send it to a personal device. Therefore, content providers face challenges in offering a link between user storage and physical location information of virtual entities (e.g., websites).